


They Didn't Care

by prettyfacebreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Character Death, Choking, Creepy, Cutting, Drowning, Drugs, Forced to beg, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Power Play, Stabbing, Stripping, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfacebreaker/pseuds/prettyfacebreaker
Summary: “And you know what I really like?” Nick’s thumb traced his lower lip gracefully, parting and molding it as the terror grew thicker. “I can make it go so,soslow.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of totally-not-gratuitous violence I was feeling.

The world turned on its side as he was coaxed through the doorway by different hands, all unwelcoming and invasive, grabbing his shoulders and kneading into his back with slick, eager voices. He could hardly think, let alone remember how he had ended up so far from the bar.

“In you go, baby, that’s it,” Harvey lilted, voice falsely soft as the others helped him indoors, and there was nothing safe in his tone. 

“I-I don’t-…”

Nick’s own dangerously low one from behind, laced with a laugh, “Shh, love, no more talking. You’re _out_ of it so just come with us.” 

“W-Where…where’re you…” His slurred voice swirled around in unseen currents of sound, ringing in his head and only his head, where none of the strangers around him responded to or even noticed the distraught questions, only whisked him away from the night. Time wasn’t moving linearly but when the door closed behind him and the party with a soft _click_ , it echoed loudest of all the sounds that night. Of what felt like was the car ride back - now obscured memory, a blur. Of his disoriented stumble down the stone pathway as hands held him upright. Of the dark, oily laughter rushing at him from all angles. 

“I don’-…don’ know you, hey…” he slurred. The air changed around him, barring him in from the familiar outdoor cool, blurred hands and faces replacing it. “Home, I-I wanna…go…go home…” Where was home? 

“Oh, sweetheart, you _are_ home.” 

Pressure crept through his throat as Nick’s hand encircled it and leaned him against the wall, his jacket disappearing with one swift motion of another set of fingers. More gripped his locks, a groan falling from the man who pulled the hair until he keened quietly.

“ _Gorgeous_ , isn’t he? You’ve got fucking taste, Sinclair.” 

“I know,” Nick returned with a broadening grin, giving his muse’s hair another tug and letting out an ‘ _Oh_ ’ at his weak moan. “Cute smile, honey-coloured, and ones that look like they beg well. Now, I’ve got two of those checked off so shall we see the third?” A sharp flash of teeth in darkness, cornering him with nowhere to go and nothing left.

“N-No, you don’…don’ have t’…lemme leave, I h-have t’ go home…” he whimpered and a round of pleased sounds came from the party, living for every ounce of his desperate confusion and fear. That must have set something violent off as more hands wound into his dress shirt, rougher this time, and they pulled him from the mudroom with a jerk, letting him meet the couch cushions in a heap of loose limbs. 

“Now, let’s see how nicely this one screams.”

Harvey chuckled low, a delighted flutter in his voice. “Why stop at screaming? We might even get a few pretty little tears out of him too. This one looks like a crier more than a screamer, don’t you, darling?” The blond met him, gliding across the ground as evenly as if it were made of ice and suddenly all the wolfish faces circled him, gleaming eyes in dark looks that pinned him down. 

“I have a lot of creative things that I want to do to you tonight, but I like boys that bleed the most,” Nick murmured as he climbed on top of him, a glint of eagerness in his smile at the terrified, doe-eyed look beneath him that just _begged_ for him. “What I like about knives the most is that you can ease into them, let a little bit flow and save the rest for later. So much more flexible than a bullet.” 

“P-Please, don’-…”

“And you know what I really like?” Nick’s thumb traced his lower lip gracefully, parting and molding it as the terror grew thicker. “I can make it go so, _so_ slow.” 

Cold steel flashed into view, reflecting the faint moonlight that fell through the window across from him and it would have reflected more if the men weren’t all around him. Just as his limbs began to lose feeling, a sharp bite brought it all back, like water first crashing against rocks with all their power. A gasp shot out. _Panic_.

“No…no, gedaway-… _argh_ …” His lips quivered with terror at the impact of different knives from different hands and then the collapse of electric pain in each cut, the surge of heat that took over his body fighting against the knives and the hands and the poison. “It hurts, i-it hurts so-…so much…” 

“I know, I know,” Harvey nearly whispered. “But that’s the best part about this, cutie, and you’re doing so well. How about putting on a little show for us, hmm?” His blade tugged at the soft flesh of his bicep. “I want to hear your screams and cries and everything in between. I want whatever you can give me and you’re _going_ to give it to me.” 

“I jus’ wanna go h-home…”

“Beg me to hurt you and I just might let you, darling.” 

He whimpered under his look and finally let the quiet sounds break into gasping sobs, tears streaming down his face and blurring every vile face together. Beginning hesitantly in a shaky voice, he croaked, “…H-Hurt me…please, please hurt me-”

“Please hurt me, _sir_ ,” Harvey corrected, waving down Nick’s teasing laughter in response. 

“I never knew you were into that kind of talk,” Nick said with a hint of suggestiveness as he tore away the man’s shirt with sharp jerks. “You heard the man. Now beg for it.”

A ragged sob, hope fleeing quickly. “P-Please, hurt, hurt me…sir.” The pleading was taken from him with pleasure and so was the inexorable scream that tore out when Harvey drove the blade through his hand. 

And the tip _met_ the couch on the other fucking side. 

He could barely catch his breath under the depth of the heat and pain suffocating him, one he could have never imagined, and suddenly all his obedience liquified to desperation again. “O-Oh God, i-it, hurts, please, _please_ don’-…please stop, jus’ make i’ stop…”

“Listen to the way this one begs,” someone nearly groaned. “It isn’t every day you score someone this damn perfect. Fuck, do it more, babes, since you’re so eager to give us all a good time tonight.” 

At that point, each plea clattered from his tongue, leaden in his mouth. Nothing made sense. He hurt and he stumbled and they didn’t care. They didn’t care because it didn’t matter at all. Because the vultures picked at him until he had nothing more to give. Because there would be another one like him the next night.


	2. Make It Quick

No matter how loud he screamed around the gag, the water swallowed every sound. So he could barely hear the taunting from outside with every push that pressed his cheek harder against the bottom of the tub. They were lounging, counting, stretching out each second longer than needed.

_Nineteen…twenty…You’re doing great down there. Good boy…twenty-one..._

Harvey’s hand moved up from the back of his neck to his scalp, ripping him out of the water, and the muddled silence was suddenly broken by sputters and hacking coughs. As he was shaken back from the brink of blacking out, the splotches that were enveloping his vision danced away. 

“Don’t you fucking dare pass out on us again,” Nick growled, giving a rough few hits to his upper back. Then, pressing his lips to the boy’s ear in a threatening murmur, “Because I can make this last a _lot_ longer.” 

There was nothing stopping him from keeping that promise. Or any of the others.

He could beg, throw himself against one of them and beg to be cut, to be beaten, for Nick to choke him again and make him plead for pain as the others got their kicks. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but gasp for air but none came behind the water-logged gag. 

“Alright, break’s over. You better have enjoyed it.” 

“ _No-_ ” Before his head crashed through the surface again, the roar of water and blood thundering in his ears. They had drained him dry but he had to fight and had to use his remaining strength to work the restraints because he _couldn’t_ let it end like this.

_Such a pretty boy, aren’t you? Keep thrashing like that, just like that, God, yes you’re fucking perfect. Isn’t he perfect, the way he moves? I’m telling you, you’ve got to be the best decision any of us have made, darling._

And out again, breaking away from burning suffocation and into suffocating laughter. As he blinked away the blur of water and tears, fingers suddenly lodged into his mouth, pushing the gag further in before he could catch a breath. 

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, no break for you this time. Not after you kicked me like that, boy.” 

He didn’t even remember whether he had but it wasn’t impossible, not with the way his lungs were burning, with primal desperation, urgency for air and safety and the _sweet fucking release of_ -

“What’s that? You want to tell me something?” Sweetness crawled into Harvey’s voice in response as the gag came out in one jerk. 

“Come on, we’re listening.” 

He took a second to gulp in as much air as he could between the sobs before croaking out, “E-end, end’t, p-… _please_ make’t-…can’t take’t—”

“What was that?” A smile played on Nick’s lips as he interrupted the broken tangent and placed his palm against the boy’s forehead. “Speak up, I want you to repeat that for me.” 

“ _End it._ ” The words came out in a half-sob, half-scream, punching through the bathroom with his last strength and a short bit of silence followed before Harvey chuckled softly against his ear.

“What do you want me to end?” 

His cries were erratic, hyperventilating and mixed with shivers but he was able to focus on that one question, the one that would free him from the hell he had been forced into for the past few hours. “End’t a-already…God, _please_ make’t stop…I can’t…can’t do’t…can’t—” 

He was wracked with exhaustion from fruitless pleas and agony, drugs that made him see double and locked up his muscles and nothing seemed real anymore. If only they would grant him that one wish and make it all fucking stop. 

“Hear that? I think our pretty little boy wants us to stop the fun. What’s the verdict?” The blond looked around the group of men who were gleefully exchanging looks, one sicker than the other.

“Honestly, it’s been fun but I’m getting a little worn out,” one replied, earning nods and ironic hums of agreement from the others.

Nick wove his fingers through the boy’s hair, spinning through each damp curl. “There’s only so much you can do with a doll like this one.” Gently, he pulled his head back by the locks with a cruelly adoring look. “Too fucking fragile to bat around for a couple hours.” 

“But it wouldn’t be fair to us if he just got away like that, now would it?” Harvey asked into his neck, arms keeping his shivering body tight against his own. “We won’t let you get away just like that.” 

“No, we won’t.” Nick stood up from the edge of the bathtub where he had been watching the torture and slid his knife off the nearby counter, smirking in satisfaction when his victim curled in on himself further. “Which is why gorgeous, you’re going to put on _one_ last show for us before we let you go.” 

A strangled sound of what could have been relief fell from his lips if the fate wasn’t so clear. But maybe it was better this way, and maybe if they did it quick enough, he would find peace sooner than agony. 

“You know the routine.” Nick dangled the knife before him like bait, revelling in how deliciously desperate he looked for it and how little he needed to do to earn it. 

Harvey’s hand encircled his throat again, feeling the fresh and livid bruises scattered around the delicate skin that would snap with the slightest pressure. “Use that cute mouth and beg us to put you out of your misery like you want. Go on, beg us to cut your throat and pray that we do it fast enough that you won’t feel it.” 

“I-I’m…I’m begging you…” The drugs were beginning to wear off after the hours he had spent here, barely able to move or fight back, and he could see the words so clearly in front of him. All that was left was to say them and it would all be over. 

The blade was ready against his trachea and when he whimpered out that last “ _Please, make it quick_ ”, his breath caught before the knife cut it off in one smooth motion. 

They hadn’t even asked for his name.   
...


End file.
